


Smooch

by Halloweenhead131



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a Little Somethin', Multi, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenhead131/pseuds/Halloweenhead131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smooches from our favorite DRAMAtical Murder boys!! :) Requests are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Arm: Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba x Reader  
> In which you have a broken arm, that and Ren is overly blunt.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best time to fall and break your goddamned hand, which was exactly the hand that you did everything with. You ate, you brushed your teeth and you wrote and that was saying something because you mostly worked on your coil and lately the projects had been piling up because of your temporary disability.

You sighed, your head on your good palm since your other one sat in a cast of (f/c) with the white peeking from the edges. And just to make sure you healed properly, they put two of your fingers in a splint.

You were off work today, yet you felt the absolute need to do something with your time, you hadn't decided since you were the type of person who looked at the good and bad side of doing things.

The rattle of the door and the thump of it against the wall broke you from your thoughts as you looked over your shoulder to your boyfriend of four months. You were surprised he had put up with you for so long, the first week of breaking you hand you had been so depressed and dejected that you refused to do anything but sit on the couch and gain fat from eating anything you liked.

The second week wasn't so bad, but Aoba had found you in his closet struggling to untangle yourself from a mess of clothing that you were going to throw into the laundry.

You were on your third week now, you watched him as he placed several bags of groceries on your small apartments counter before looking over at you and giving a small but heartwarming smile.

"How was your day?" You softly said as he meandered over to you, having already kicked off his shoes at your door as Ren padded along like the furball he was.

"Boring without you..." He leaned down as heat spread up your neck and focused at the apples of your cheeks, pressing a light kiss to your forehead and after you pouted.

You wrapped your arms around his pale neck as a hand delved into his blue hair. You leaned backwards slightly as he balanced himself against the chair before your lips met his in a passionate and thrilling kiss that made your heart beat spike and your blush brighten to a deep red across your cheeks.

"Location of bedroom is Eastward, 4.8 metres from kitchen table." Aoba turned bright red and you went a nice shade of tomato at the AllMate's words.


	2. Idiot: Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz is being a reckless idiot...

You ran into the bathroom, (h/c) hair flying behind you as you ripped open the medicine cabinet to let the first aid kit fall into your hands. Not bothering to close the cabinet doors since your boyfriend was bleeding in the living room.

You were met with the sight of his pale but still bloody back since he had turned it to you, a long gash across his left shoulder from yet another reckless fight he got himself into.

When you had gotten into a love hate relationship with Noiz you weren't surprised when he told you off the first time you had tried to help him after a reckless fight. As so you had smacked him across the face (even though he didn't feel it) and plunked him down in a chair then started to bandage his wounds while telling him what was what in the relationship.

"Sit." Your voice was soft this time, your (e/c) peering intently at the gash that was leaking small rivulets of his blood. He did as you asked, sitting backwards on one of your kitchen chairs as you placed the kit on the counter before flipping the top of the box open.

You grabbed several materials, since you were a student nurse at one of the hospitals you were very aware of what you were doing and how Noiz didn't feel pain. 

Well that and the first time you met him you had practically ran him over with your bike, which was saying a lot because you had broken his hand and given him a bloody nose. But Noiz being well, Noiz just stood up, gave you a glare and decided that he was going to walk away, leaving you tripping after him and stumbling over your words.

And of course he had gotten to know you in his own particular way, through your name and his coil to which he hacked his way through your entire life.

"I didn't feel it." You scowled at his back and wiped the blood away from the edges of the wound, slowly and carefully as to not wound him more than he already was.

"I know..." You muttered, your eyes scanning for more wounds on his body, you found his knuckles to be bruised, you bite your lower lip as he looked over his shoulder at you.

You finished applying the bandages to his shoulder and he turned around and stood, muscles in his abdomen flexing slightly as the metal of his many piercings, you hadn't counted how many, glinted in your kitchen lights.

"You were being an idiot again." His green eyes peered into yours before he leaned down slightly, back bending and you could practically hear that poor wound screaming even though once again he didn't feel it.

His lips met yours harshly, he didn't know any physical feeling except for maybe the pressure of your lips against his, which usually ended in yours being bruised. You laid your hand on his cheek, the other delving into his blond hair as your eyes fluttered closed.

His fingers entangled in your hair and he gently pulled, turning you so you were against the tables edge before he lifted you with one arm before placing himself between your legs and letting a hand roam.

You pulled away to catch your breath but it seemed like he didn't want to stop there before he pulled away and left you panting slightly, his hands on either side of your waist before he placed his forehead against yours.

"But I'm your idiot." He gave you a delicious smirk before his hands went to work again.


	3. Nosebleed: Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku really likes you in a kimono...

He pulled at the strings of your kimono, coloured beautifully with rich colours like the darkness of night mixed with the early orange of dawn. Koujaku said the colours had always looked beautiful on you and no matter what you said he would offer to help you put a kimono on even when you really didn't want to.

His fingers slipped over your bare collarbone as the sleeves of the kimono were pulled up above your (s/c) bare shoulders with the collar propped up against the column of your throat. As the pads of his callused fingers played with a strand of your (h/c) hair before pulling it to himself and placing it against his nose.

"We need to do something about your hair..." You frowned, your painted lips pulling downward, that would mean that you would have to replace some of your makeup if he accidentally rubbed it off.

"But I like my hair as it is..." You didn't mean to sound like you were complaining but your (e/c) eyes narrowed even if you didn't want them to.

"I won't be cutting it." He turned you around slowly and looked over your face slowly, his eyes lingering on your lips longer than they needed to.

Even though you had seen it before your manicured nails moved the hair from his face to show the scar across his nose and the tattoo underneath his right eye before you leaned forward.

His hands slipped around you waist as you tentatively brushed your lips against his, smearing a nice bright line of red across his before he leaned forward. 

Your fingers delved into his still loose hair, he hadn't bothered to put it in a pony tail that he usually had and lightly pulled the strands as he grunted a low sound.

After you pulled away you couldn't help but notice the small trickle of blood from his nose and lightly chuckled before pecking his lips before the blood reached them.

"Better deal with that." You chuckled as he grumbled about the nose bleed.


	4. Drunk: Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz gets drunk and ends up on your couch...

You helped your boyfriend to the couch, stumbling all the while whilst he sucked on your earlobe. Instead of recklessly fighting like he would usually do before he had gotten scrapped by Aoba, Koujaku had managed to invite Noiz out for a night of partying and instead of a bleeding Noiz like you were used to, you had a obscenely drunk Noiz but he was taking it pretty well.

His now hazy green eyes peered up at you from his sprawled position on the couch, for some reason he had ended up going over the arm of your sofa and had ended up flung across it like a boneless monkey, all limbs.

You sighed, rubbing your temples with your fingers and closing your eyes and immediately opened them due to the dizziness that accompanied the darkness. Perhaps both you and Noiz had a few to many drinks between you two as he watched you with his eyes like a wild cat did with it's next dinner.

"Your drunk." You startled, eyes snapping to your boyfriend with one of his hands up his shirt and moving around as he blinked lazily, pink tingeing his cheeks from being intoxicated, that reminded you.

"So are you, hypocrite." In return he gripped your wrist with a hand that wasn't up his shirt and pulled you down on his lap, you managed not to crush his boy parts with your butt as you fell in between his legs, getting a face full of his naked and pale chest up his shirt.

You could have already felt the warmth in your cheeks before but as he pulled you up his body and slipped your hands along with his up his shirt and placed your hands above his nipple piercings.

"Noiz..." He removed his hands from yours, pushing himself up slightly against the arm of the sofa before tilting your chin up with his fingers before his lips crashed against yours.

You were pretty sure that if you weren't drunk that you probably would have winced in pain when you felt his teeth nibble on your lower lip before smoothing them over with the tip of his pierced tongue as you pinched a nipple between your fingers. He groaned, a low sound from the bottom of his throat as both his hands found their way to your bottom, pulling you even farther into his lap and making you straddle his thin hips.

He nibbled on your lower lip again before pulling away from your lips to greedily drink in much needed air, your hands still up his shirt, being careful of where you touched even in your hazy mind because he still wasn't used to the sensation of being "touched" and "touching". He was still a little bruising at times, like the times when he would hug you randomly or even turn you around to kiss you out of the blue.

He pushed down on your hips all the while lifting his to elicit a short gasp from your mouth as he seemed to use his eyes to undress you completely before him on the sofa. Your stupor of being drunk was slowly fading away before he leaned forward again and started to nibble small bite marks from below your ear to your collarbone making you raise a hand, bringing it out of the warmth from his shirt and up to his hair where you grasped the short blond strands between your fingers.

Again he raised his hips, slowly sliding them against you and you could feel all of what he was underneath that clothing. He may have looked lanky, or skinny but he was quite muscled and he liked playing rough, your hand pulled on blond strands and he detached himself from making a hickey on your neck to bring your lips to his one again.

You were warm, too warm as one of his hands ran up the back of your shirt, his blunt fingernails scratching from time to time before he found the clasp of your bra, still making you grind down on him with one had as he and his skillful fingers unclasped the latch before said fingers were against your breast.

You moaned, unable to keep the sounds within your throat as his piercing eyes watched your face from below. It was the first time after he got scrapped that he had touched you like this. You just thought it was because he was afraid to hurt you but now you knew it was because he didn't know how now that he had feeling in his fingers as they softly pinched the flesh of your breast.

His lips brushed yours, you were practically sober now and you knew he was too by the way he had been looking at you. His mouth worked your open, tongue delving in to play with yours as you angled your lips against his, your nails lightly trailed a line over his piercing in the skin of his nipple as he shivered, goosebumps raising to meet your palm.

You pulled away, breathing hard, but then so was he as his eyes were closed, forehead resting against your collarbone.

"I still feel half drunk." He muttered into your skin, you tried to hold in your light laughter at his childish remark before standing, you slipped your bra off from underneath your shirt and threw it somewhere to the fat corner.

"I'll go get water."


	5. Tattoo: Mizuki

You watched him work on a sketch for a tattoo, one that would probably take hours just to ink onto someones skin even with the nano technology. His tanned hands drifted across the paper, very well aware that he was being watched a every single line was made with precision and a slight delicateness just in case they would have to be erased to build something new out of it.

Your legs swung back and forth as you sat in front of him, his fingers holding the pencil in a grip that would confirm him to his business of tattooing people.

Even if your jealousy sometimes got the best of you and you blew up on him for touching another girl, even if it was for work, the one girl was asking to be punched in the face.

Running her fingers up and down his arm while he was working, and goddamned if she knew that he was already taken and was just shoving it in your face.

Needless to say that night Mizuki had more than put your fears at ease when you made it home, giving you the sweetest kisses ever and praising you like a queen and that is exactly why you were watching him now. He was drawing your very first tattoo and would be the one to tattoo you, he had told you everything you would need to know about the tattoo and the aftercare. He even said that he would help.

He briefly looked up at you, his eyes scanning your face for a moment and you crossed your eyes and he smirked before looking down again as you smiled lightly at him.

"All done..." He lifted the sketch pad into your lap and stood to stand in between your legs, his fingers running lightly up your bare thighs and past the edge of your skirt that you had decided to wear today, you gave him a playful glare as you looked over the sketch.

"It's perfect..." You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes shining as you did so, her smiled and leaned down, his fingers threading themselves into the waistband of your underwear as his lips met yours in a small but loving kiss.

You pulled away, your (s/c) cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he started pulling on sterilized gloves.

"Time to get to work then."


End file.
